Arousing Gibbs
by Saiyura
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are captured, kidnapped, held hostage, and tortured. They are forced to endure something that they didn't expect, at least Gibbs didn't expect. Rape. Well, a few days in here wont bother them. Gibbs is taking a beating because Tony's sick.


**Song is Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. It inspired another story where I used June Summings. Of course, this one is slight Tibbs. Rape. Torture. Death. Gibbs view mostly. And yeah the song, in a way, doesn't go with this story. But IT WAS what inspired it! After all, it took me nearly three months finding it after hearing it on the radio.**

**R and R please! I really want to know what you think of it and if I should continue making my torture fics.  
**

_My little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings_

Gibbs dropped to his knees, that song had been played none stop since he and Anthony DiNozzo had been brought here to suffer at the hands of the four in front of him. The two girls looked slightly our of place as they twisted the hem of their shirts. The men where almost bored, but they all seemed to look at the one girl in the middle, her eyes watching them both with slight interest before glancing everywhere.

Her mind was at work again, he knew that, for she was the one who devised all the torture that he and Tony suffered, but it was hard not to say that the four where being manipulated.

"I don't agree to this, June." the other girl said, her face grim and turning green as she looked behind her, towards the door to hopefully escape.

"You either agree to it or you wait for it to end, Ashe, I already know how this will end, So does James and Sam." Ashe looked back at June, only to see that her attitude had changed as she looked at her. "Just hide in a corner, I promise, I'll try to make it quick today, okay?" Ashe nodded, trying desperately not to realize what she was talking about before James, one of the men with dark ebony hair, short as if it was trimmed, with a tight squint in his eyes as he gulped. His eyes, though slightly shadowed, looked at him and Tony.

"June... Can't we just-" James stopped as he was pushed back by the other man, his wave hair and slightly tan face, turned a red color before he hissed something that Gibbs couldn't hear. It was frustrating not knowing what was happening. What they were talking about, and... turning to look at DiNozzo who had collapsed to the floor breathing heavily and obviously in immense pain.

It hurt to see his agent like this. He had stopped talking nearly two days in, that had only happened when Sam had lost it when he started pulling passes on June. It seemed that the two were an item, that had been made clear within seconds when Sam stooped down to growl in his face, "Speak again, DiNotso, and I'll spoon feed you your own penis." That had been the start, Gibbs had unfortunately figured, of DiNozzo's clumsy and usual behavior.

"Sam, this might get messy, could you..." Sam jumped to his feet, looking at her before turning to look curiously, also, at the door.

"He..." he said out loud, catching Gibbs's attention. June nodded solemnly until her eyes fell onto his.

"Sam, I don't want Ashe seeing this. I don't want this to plague her when its time." Sam looked puzzled. He opened his mouth, intending to ask, before he was pushed towards James and Ashe. "I have tried, I really have, to keep all of you hands clean... If I have to, I'll kill them myself, I don't want... if I can stop it..." Sam and Gibbs looked at her slightly shocked, one hiding it better then the other.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

Gibbs watched as Sam and the others sat down, each taking a pill that they had cut in half, so that the rest of the pills were saved. June had waited nearly half an hour by Gibbs's estimate, when they started snoring before turning to look at him, her eyes distancing from that of a eighteen year old girl to one who had seen to much.

"I really am sorry about this Agent Gibbs, but..." her voice held no quiver to it, it was emotionally detached, one that, if she had been on a scene or in the military on the battle field, he would have been proud of. "I can't deal with them seeing anymore of what I do, what I've done." Gibbs nodded his head before he watched DiNozzo move, trying to sit up.

"Boss, don' feel s'well." Gibbs turned to see the fevered look in the mans eyes before cursing. Though the girl just laughed before dropping to her knees, yanking Tony towards her before allowing her forehead to rest on his. Her grim scowl turned darker before she turned to Gibbs.

"He has a fever, high." she had stopped talking for a few minutes before her voice lowered as she crawled the two steps difference to him before whispering in his ear. "You have a choice, I slice you up or I slice DiNozzo." Gibbs let out the growl that he knew was coming, to answer her question.

Him.

She smiled, which Gibbs noticed softened her face before she moved to Tony's prone from and lifted him up with bearly any problems, making him wonder if she lifted weights often or if it was natural strength or sheer determintation not to fail her set task. He admired that.

After a few stumbles, Tony was placed on one of the beds, hers he knew from watching them sleep at night, before giving him some water, which from study he knew was a small amount from the fact that it was from the drizzle that came from the ceiling into a pot at the farthest corner noth of their sleeping spots in the cold damp and hard floor.

He nearly jumped, feeling a hand ghost over his face, to look in June's eyes. They had returned to that detached one he knew. She had turned off anything human to make this quick and painless. It also helped to know that she wouldn't hold any emotions or guilt later on. If she did, she was excellent at hiding it, he dully noted.

"Gibbs, I should warn you, I'm getting tired of doing this constantly to learn what I'm forced to learn from you and Tony." she learned forward, gripping his biceps before digging her nails into the exposed skin. "I hate knowing that we're trapped here because you REFUSE to give up that information." she leaned farther into him, her hot, wet breath, on the exposed shoulder before licking it lightly.

Gibbs tensed, his muscles betraying his thoughts. This was new, he admitted, as she trailed her hands down his arms to his elbow before leaning farther into him, her chest touching his exposed one, before kissing the spot she tasted. His mind reeled before he felt her hands gripping the back of his pants, her arms effectively around his waist before he gasped as he felt her teeth bite into the soft flesh, ripping into it with enough force to draw blood.

Then he was shocked as she began to lick it, her eyes dilated from what he could see, as she ran her right hand up his spine, her fingers barely touching his skin, but setting it on fire, before his body leaned into her embrace, claiming her warmth and nuzzling into her shoulder.

How could he be doing this! This wasn't right!

"I don't mean any of this Gibbs, but... why were you searching the caves?" his mind was blank, he knew she meant nothing in this, but man, she was using him good and it seemed there was more if he spoke.

He couldn't, he wasn't that far gone yet, to speak of the case.

"Not telling." he said, a smirk in each work. She nodded before trailing soft, butterfly kisses, up his shoulder to his jaw before coming to face his eyes. Her brow cocked before a smile darted over her face as she claimed his lips in a deep passionate kiss that betrayed the fact she didn't want this.

She was one GOOD actress and SHE KNEW how to manipulate her emotions, body language, and voice tone perfectly.

She'd make a DAMN good undercover agent. To bad she'd be sent to jail, along with ... SHIT...

"You don't want them to be affiliate with what your doing." she jumped, her hands slipping into the line of his jeans and under his boxers before her face flushed.

He broke her detachment, and that made him confident that he hit dead on with his assumption.

"Y-yes." her stuttering voice was a sharp contrast to her earlier and prior voice that he thought was normal. "If I can do this alone, then their charges would be less... and..." she stopped, eyes widening farther before turning to slits.

That was when Jethro arched his back as her nails dug deep into his skin as they were clawing their way to his neck. When she stopped, he was panting, trying desperately to get his voice back before he felt her lips smash into his, her tongue forcing his mouth open, exploring his mouth, fighting his tongue for dominance that he knew he was losing.

An Ex-marine was losing to a girl with barely any experience in the field as this. Man, he was out of practice!

She pulled back, gasping before taking a few seconds as she glanced over at the three fast a sleep, unaware to what she was doing, to rebuild the walls that had suddenly crumbled from that one question. One that Gibbs felt meant everything to her. That was pushing her forward in each act she did to them. They were being manipulated and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

_Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"_

Gibbs felt like he was riding a high, only to have her stop to ask the sam question that he would blatantly refuse to answer, though he felt his body slowly giving. He was close to a climax and he wanted to get it over with. The only problem, she hadn't unzipped his pants and she always stopped, making him calm down before going back at it. It was starting to annoy him, but it was almost good to him.

A ploy before it ended, he would never have guessed it before now, but it was turning to a turn on for him now.

She had stopped again, her breathing labored and her lips slightly swollen before she asked him, "Could you save them?" he mentally reeled back at the topic change. His brain not processing it well form the almost screw, before he started asking himself if he could save them.

"If I had a phone, yes." he could call McGee or Abby to trace the call back to their position.

She nodded before moving off his lap to fumble with his pants, her face against his abs, sucking away and biting what she could before he heard the zipper stop and cold hit his prostate making his gasp, biting back a curse that threatened to explode before her hand wrapped around it, pumping him all the while kissing him, her head trailing upward, her hand awkward but it did what it was suppose to.

That was until Gibbs fell backwards, dragging her with him tell she was on top of him, her head snapping up and... well, he now understood why his team hated his glare.

Hers must have been like his cause he felt a lump growling in his throat making it hard to breath. Then, her body moving to better the position he thought, was pushing his calf's apart, resting them on her shoulders before her eyes flashed something he barely caught: fear, before she swallowed him.

After that it took no time for him to come, making her nearly choke before she swallowed it. Then she collapsed on top of him, her stomach hiding his dick before her breathing started to even out.

He, too, felt sleep fighting to claim him.

"What was your reason for exploring the caves here?" Gibbs chuckled. A woman on a mission was never deterred. A perfect Marine or Agent.

"Murder investigation. Soil here matched the soil under the nails of the man stabbed to death." June chuckled before pushing herself upright, again fumbling with his pants- putting everything back- before pulling him into a position against the walls that were only a few steps away from their current positions.

That was when she walked over to her friends, collapsing into a pile, fast a sleep.

She got what she wanted, and Gibbs new that she was putting everything on her shoulders.

"Never leave a man behind, or in her case-" never let people take the blame you can do yourself. Heck, June's DNA will be the only one they find on either me or Tony, except for the bruises... but she took care in cleaning that off before beating him up herself... She must have a great left hook... Gibbs chuckled before falling a sleep.

and she said...

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"_

Gibbs woke up to screaming before something solid hitting flesh before his eyes snapped open to see a man looking down at June's immobile form.

"You filth!" he raised his boot, Military he could tell, before smashing it into her chest. She cursed, before looking up into his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU-" she panted out, moving tenderly into a sitting position before he began kicked again, throwing her back down. She gasped in pain, her back arching before her eyes fell onto his. Pleading. For help? or something else, he didn't know. But he knew that this couldn't go on much longer. He could see the blood mixing with her chocolate brown hair and her hazal eyes consumed with pain, yet holding all the defiance she had not to scream out.

Then he saw Tony on the bed, his mouth hanging open, and his eyes wide enough that it looked like they would pop out before his attention was drawn to James as he held back Sam, Ashe cowering behind them.

He nodded. It wouldn't be good for Sam to lose his temper now, it would cause the man to turn to them and beat them up. June wouldn't like that, form what he could tell of her character.

"If you doubt my words, then you screwed up in telling me to get information form them!" his face snapped to the mans... crew cut. Damn, he was military.

"He's lying. No ones been up here in years, no body dumped here, nothing, wrench." he squatted down to her eye level as she pushed her body up again, her limbs shaking badly, before she grinned.

"Then I would be lying, don't like to lie sir, don't like to twist the devils fork." he laughed before yanking her head back, a gun thrusted deeply under her chin making her gasp and choke before taking shallow breaths.

"That's why I like you, you take matters into your hands and do ANYTHING to get them accomplished." he cooed before stroking her hair after he untangled his fingers from it. "That's why I don't punish them. You always get the work done..." Gibbs quirked a brow. Always meant this wasn't her first time. Always was a bad sign.

"Yeah, you call, I screw, cut, bleed, or even kill for you. Nice, methodical. No one found yet, though..." her head turned to look at the three watching her with horrified expressions. "You screwed up pal, you did the wrong thing bringing civ's into this mess." the man laughed before looking over at the trio.

"Yeah, figured that out a little after I dragged them here, to bad, it was fun seeing your game of 'protection'." June growled, thrashing her legs out. Her left hand covering the barrel of the gun before her right shoved it towards the ceiling. Her body, being agiler then his, won the struggle as she pinned him.

His finger squeezed the trigger, sending the bullet threw her hand before into the rock surface. His eyes were wide before blood dripped onto his face, making it pale considerably as he slowly released the gun, allowing her hand to tighten the best she could around it before flipping it on him with her good hand, for the other one began to caress his face before she leaned down, licking her own blood off it.

"Ah, that really hurt." she gasped out, a small, almost unheard giggle left her throat, before the door slammed open, two guns trained on her before a third, unarmed man came in claiming and shouting 'Bravo' before taking the gun out of her hand.

"Oh my, I've never seen you become so violent June, is such an interesting side of you. Though, I've seen what you do to 'your' game... Hm..." June pushed herself up before letting the man rush into a standing position and flailing behind the group and out the door.

Gibbs had to chuckle. The man never saw blood before like that. Must have never been on the front lines.

"I'll cut you a deal June." Junes face glanced towards the three staring at her as if she was something new, something hideous, before back at the man in charge.

"The deal will be a phone call and these three back home. I DON'T WANT THEM DEAD, GOT IT!" before she stalked over to DiNozzo, pulling at the shirt that was his pillow, before wrapping it painfully tight over the wound.

She cried out, making everyone laugh, the military men that was, before she turned to face him. Tears lining the outer rims of her eyes.

"Yes, but if we return them home, I want them unable to speak of what happened here." June turned to him.

"Give them what you gave that cop then. That crap that put him in a coma for what, a month or two?" the man chuckled.

"Yes, but when the time is up, we'll try to cut them a deal? Is that agreeable?" the man's smile exploded over his face as she nodded to him.

"I want conformation." with that Gibbs, Tony, and June watched as the three were rushed off. All eyes darting around, scared shitless.

"Why'd you do that?" Tony asked, startling Gibbs and June before she smiled softly down at him.

"No other way Agent DiNozzo. No other way then a freshly clean kill. He wont except any offer unless I impress him and this-" she raised her hand, squeezing it into a fist. "Impressed the hell out of him." nothing more was said as she crawled into one of the bed and quickly fell a sleep. Leaving Gibbs to look at Tony and Tony to nod.

They stumbled on something, and they need info badly.

But first, they needed evidence.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.  
As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa  
*oh*I know she needs you bad_

It had been a couple of hours of silence that was unbroken until June's yawn made them all look at her as she rose up from the bed to stretch and blink in confusion at her surroundings. It was almost funny, if it had been in any situation other then this, but Gibbs new that the girl was happy.

How, because she smiled when her barrings returned to her and the room only held to occupants that it was suppose to.

" 'mornin'." she said before running her hands threw her hair to catch on several snarls, which made her laugh.

Neither Agent responded to her before she stood up to look around. Then to the window that was low in the ground- more like a hole that allowed the water or any animals in- before smiling as the other two at the other sides of the wall filtered the light in.

Gibbs dully noted her skin was pale and she was covered in her own blood. The make shift bandage still dripping with blood before she looked down at it and laughed.

"I don't think this will stop bleeding for a while." she said with a snicker before walking over to the door, banging on it only to have someone open it with an annoyed face. "I need someone to look at my hand, I seem to have lost enough blood to make me loopy." the man nodded, seeing her messy appearance before closing the door. Getting help for her.

"So, what shall I do today to get some other questions I have answered." June looked at DiNozzo who gulped loudly for Gibbs to hear before he grunted against the wall. He got her attention before she nodded. "Special Agent Gibbs again." she smiled before turning to DiNozzo. "What should I do? I'll let you choose the method this time."

From what Gibbs could see, Tony paled and looked at him before stuttering, "I-I don-n't kn-now." it was shocking him to see how Tony was acting, but he knew that the Agent must have thought of something for that reaction as his whole face flushed red from embarrassment.

June noticed it too before laughing. "Okay, so the method I used last time, is that it Dinozzo?" the man gulped before he looked apologetically at Gibbs. Who just sighed. This wasn't healthy for his heart, he was sure about it.

June laughed before the door opened as someone rushed in a stream of curses following him before he roughly grabbed Junes arm and brought it close to his face, ripping off the blood soaked shirt, before looking at the bullet sized hole.

"HOW MANY TIMES, WOMAN, MUST I PATCH YOU UP TELL YOU LEARN TO-" he stopped before looking at the men in the room. He jerked her towards a corner before speaking rapidly, making Gibbs and DiNozzo positive that she didn't understand a word he was speaking before the girl laughed and held out her hand again before he looked sad.

Gibbs counted the minutes, for some reason he knew how many had passed, but he knew that it took nearly an hour for him to stop the bleeding before he walked over to Gibbs and grabbed a fist full of his hair, yanking him so their faces were only inches apart before he whispered lowly. "Hurt her or do anything to her, and I'll have you killed." he gave a enough of a tug that he yanked enough hair out of his head before leaving the room.

"That hurt, son of a gun..." Gibbs tried to fight any form of cursing or swearing that was drifting over the tip of his mouth before he watched as DiNozzo was pushed to his feet and forced to walk over to him, sitting against the wall next to him before June squatted down and cleared her throat.

"How long will it be tell the other NCIS agents come looking for you two?" Gibbs felt a hitch in his throat. He had forgotten about Ziva and McGee. Tony just blinked before he held his breath. Gibbs new why quickly as he felt her right hand trailing circles over his outer calf.

This was degrading! Having Tony watch him... Maybe he should kill Tony when they get out, just to keep this a secret. Getting screwed by a girl twice his JUNIOR! Gibbs's breath hitched as he felt her warm breath, sliding against his neck, her mouth closing around his throat. He flung his head back, smashing it against the wall making his vision swim and his stomach turn before he felt her bite down, hard enough that he began to gag until she sucked the wound, licking it over and over before claiming his mouth, pushing her tongue to part his lips... that were all to eager to open for her. Then he tasted the definite copper taste of blood, his own blood, on her tongue as she fought his own for dominance. He lost, again, before he moaned, eyes shut, as she trailed her tongue over the roof of his mouth. At first it was nothing, the second time it started to tingle, then the third... a wave of emotion: Lust, desire, heck he wished his hands were free to grab her hair and fight back the dominance she took and see if he could make her moan for once.

At this point, he forgot Tony was watching. Horrified and some what surprised at how this teenager, barely turning into an adult, was making her boss... well, he had to wonder... did she have practice with stubborn Marines or if she was finding all the right spots the first time or plain dumb luck!

Gibbs groaned as she went down to his neck again, licking the small drops of blood that came from the bite before kissing, licking, and biting his pecks, fondly his nipples, before stopping at his abs. She quickly pulled away before looking into Tony's face. Her eyes barley changing, yet dilated, before her voice spoke, thick with sex, to them.

"How long tell they get here?" it was worded like a statement, but asked like a demand.

Tony flinched at her stare, it was identical to Gibbs stare.

Gibbs opened his eyes to look at her, only to surprise Tony by diverting his eyes slightly. Gibbs actually looked away! This girl, turning on his boss and intimidated the older man, had won some dominance over both of them in some small way.

Tony stopped giving wise ass crack jokes, her beating was worse then Sam's he blatantly stated to himself. Gibbs, he found an eighteen year old girl who could screw him perfectly and make him flinch.

How had this happened?

Oh, right, they got caught!

"Don't know." Gibbs said, growling in frustration. June nodded her head slightly before she began nibbling on his ear making Gibbs and Tony flush with embarrassment as she sucked and pulled on it before kissing down his jaw line to his lips and kissing them again quickly before falling down to his abs and running her tongue across it before blowing softly, making Gibbs arch his back, scrapping his shoulder blades against the rough surface, before his legs were yanked from under him, spread out so her hands could grip his inner calf's before down slowly up to the button and zipper.

"Are you sure, Agent Gibbs?" she eyed him as she slowly, her hands not fumbling like last night which made Gibbs's face turn a cherry tomato at thinking 'one time and she already knows what to do'. Gibbs nodded quickly, not trusting his voice to answer, knowing it would be something else, something to cheer on the woman he had deemed a health risk unzipped him and pull his dick out before he froze as not only did she do that but she had taken off his last means of attair.

He heard Tony's intake of air before the younger man turned to face some where else. June seemed to dislike this as she got up and slammed his head against the wall and forcibly turned his head to look at Gibbs. Which Gibbs noticed made the man's face go as red as you can before turning purple at the edges and then paling quickly.

Tony was about to pass out.

"He doesn't need to watch this!" Gibbs growled out, though he was openly exposed, he felt the need to try to intimidate the woman into doing what he said. It was shot down by her own furious gaze: ice cold and her tongue darting across her lips as she kissed Tony's jaw line, watching his all the while.

She was threatening him by 'raping' Tony to 'raping' him. She didn't care that Tony looked like shit, probably felt like shit, and was in no way able to do any strenuous activity like sex tell he got out of this hole in the wall and into Bethesda hospital.

"Tony must watch or I wont stop at screwing you Gibbs, I'll make DiNozzo's condition worse then it is now." Gibbs swallowed dryly before he saw Tony looking at him. Fear. That was all Gibbs saw. They both felt it, they might not get out of here alive. Heck, they might need some help after this, Gibbs was sure he would.

"F-fine" Tony said, tripping over the word before he firmly watching, looking at Gibb's face before Gibbs's notice his eyes trail over his bosses body.

**Wonder if he likes what he sees?** Gibbs thought before he shut down that train of thought. He was astonished by that and sickened. He would take a week off work when this was done, screw any case his team gets, he wasn't going back to his job tell his mind was straight!

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do *I knew exactly what I had to do*  
but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

It had been an hour, June had finally given up on trying to get anything from them, before she had went and grabbed some water for herself and went to bed. Gibbs was glad about that, for he now had time to recompose himself before she did something like that. Only this time he still had his hard on and she didn't give him a blow job.

He was grateful and angry. Tony had drifted off to sleep not long after June, his head resting on Gibbs's bare shoulder. It didn't bother Gibbs, but the fact that Tony kept cuddling to him and how feverish his skin was, that worried him.

An hour turnred into three, Gibbs had drifted off at this point, before he jumped in his spot and looked at the door to hear gun shots before he noticed DiNozoo looking at June sitting ramrod straight on her bed, holding her hand over her mouth trying to hold in what ever it was that she was going to shout.

Her eyes turned wide as four of the men barged into the room, throwing her off the bed, before placing it as a barricade. Gibbs watched them before noticing June crawling over to them, a blanket in her arms as she draped it over his lower half quickly before turning in her spot, her hand still on his thigh, before the door busted open and two more of their men came in before falling to the ground in a grunt of pain. Blood pooling around their mouths and a bullet wound in the middle of their backs.

Smirking he watched as the other men in the room looked at each other before turning to them, that was when the smirk died.

"NCIS came, you imbecile!" the middle one said with a thick middle eastern accent.

"Yeah, noticed, thanks for pointing it out." June sarcastically said before Gibbs watched, eyes wide, as a bullet collided with her shoulder making her collapse on top of him before she used her good shoulder to push in up, only to cry out in pain because her good shoulder housed her injured hand.

"We give you two rules: Get us information, and kill them when its done!" June growled before looking at the door and grabbing both Tony's head and Gibbs and shoving them downwards before a bullet impacted the spot.

"Screw your rules!" she spat venomously before crawling over to him, spitting near his feet. "I've waited THREE years to take you guys down and I WON'T LET YOU KILL THE MEN WHO DID THAT FOR ME!" she yelled, craning her fist back and slamming it into the others jaw sending him into the bed frame and out into open fire before two sets of punches sent her skidded and colliding on top of Gibbs and Tony, both grunting in pain from the impact before looking down at her as she blinked several times before laying still, eyes still watching, but not seeing anything.

That was when Gibbs realized that one of the punches had gotten her in the back of the head, right at the spinal column before the other to the top, close enough to her temple, sent her craning back.

"Lower you weapons!" the voice sounded much like McGee's.

"HECK NO BASTARDS!" the men shouted, looking to see the man June sent skidding out into the line of fire down for the count with a bullet in his head.

"We will be using lethal force if you do not agree." that was Ziva's voice. Gibbs and Tony looked up, both feeling the need to shout out to their teammates that they were in the room before a gun clicked at each of their heads.

"We have two hostages in here from NCIS, you come in here and we'll blow there brains all over this room." one of them smiled before looking down at June, still limp, in their laps. Murmuring was going on with their team and what they suspected to be FBI agents.

"What do you want!" Forneils voice entered, firm, strong, and a lie.

"We want free passage. Got me. There are four of us in here, all four of us get out, then we MIGHT let you men go." Gibbs looked at the three before growling, taking a quick glance to see June still unresponsive.

"We want confirmation that they are alive first before anything is agreed upon!" Vances voice cam clear and strong from the door way. Even the director came down to save their butts.

"Speak, Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo." neither spoke. They couldn't find their voice for some reason. Minutes passed before June slowly got up and stumbled, falling back into their laps before glaring at them both, something that they felt needed some response.

"This is Gibbs" his voice was strong, but it sounded more then shaky to him. "McGee you better have my coffee ready when this is over!" someone snorted next to him, but Gibbs didn't care who. Tony coughed before taking his turn, "This reminds me of a movie, I just can't place it!" Gibbs snorted before he caught June's curious gaze. "Oh yeah, Probie, you better not have touch anything on my desk! Same goes for you Zee-Vah!"

Both men nodded, that should work, he hoped.

_my little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger  
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

The room was tense before they heard everyone outside moving to comply with their demands. It made Gibbs angry before he felt June straddling his legs, kissing him again before he heard cheering.

"Take it when I'll give it, don't ask, don't fight, just get out." she whispered as she bit softly into his neck before getting up, one of the men grabbing her forearm before she fell over.

It was then that she leaned on him, unbeknown to him, grabbed his gun and fired two rounds into his heart before anyone could react, Gibbs grabbed DiNozzo and jumped to his feet, dragging the Agent a step behind him before he was out the door and running down the unknown hallway. Hoping to run into someone on the way that he knew.

Then he stopped as he heard two more gun shots from the room. He had left someone behind. Looking at Tony he saw his own fear and worry before they both dashed back to the room.

They had made a lot of distance, Gibbs cursed, after leaving. Not only that but he was lost. The only think he heard was the multiple firings and the sound of shouting. Then, as he and Tony came near, they saw a group with works printed on the back of their jackets.

NCIS and FBI.

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do_

Tony looked at them, his face blank as his bosses, but he turned violently away as he saw two of the men being carted off. No one had noticed them. No one seemed to realize they weren't there, standing behind them, watching them. Then, he heard Gibbs sharp intake of breath before he felt it more then anything, the hot boiling anger and the sheer freezing cold of guilt that crashed over DiNozzo's shoulders from the older man.

He turned his head to see June's lifeless body staring at them, her face contorted into something akin to a grin or a smirk, but they both felt it... their stomach turn, before something caught Tony's interest.

In June's haste, she had kisses them both, making them swallow something. Tony turned to his boss before his world swam, his vision turning quickly to black before he dropped to his knees.

"Gibbs?" his voice was a shout as it echoed down to the men and women at work, all turning to see Tony and Gibbs looking at them before both collapsing to the floor, both knocked out by what June had given them.

Nearly a month had passed as Gibbs and the team worked on finishing the report on the mountain. What they found and the connections it had to three major mafia and drug smuggling. Most of the men who worked it were marine or people from military backgrounds. It had been difficult, including a detailed report, from both men, on what had happened when they been there.

Sam, James, and Ashe were found by orders of Gibbs. They had learned that they were alive and that they had woken from a coma nearly three days a part from each other after they had been released. The doctor was the one who gave them a drug to knock them out. It would also seem that he gave evidence to Gibbs and Tony's location, hair that he ripped out of the man's head, and gave directions to NCIS to find them. With a few reports of FBI agents who they had killed.

The team had learned that Sam and June had been dating for a year now, both were graduating High school. Ashe was June's sister, who was the oldest of the two, but she was timid. Gibbs and Tony could protest to that. James, who was a friend of the three, had to stay in the hospital due to a bad reaction to the drug for a while.

But they were alive and they held a grudge against NCIS and FBI for June's death.

They had found evidence that June's family, her mother and older sister, had been in a financial crisis for the last five years, but they had found their feet three years ago from a generous offer by an Officer in the Military. It would seem that June was black mailed into doing this to support her family and that she, from the school psychologist and her friends, was starting to act differently. She seemed cold and almost ruthless. She had become anti social and stayed away from people for that time.

The reason, Gibbs found out from asking Ashe, that June and them were taken was because they were in the wrong place with the wrong person.

Ducky, after autopsy, had given a grim news to the team. It seemed June had become a Masochist during the last three years. The wounds he found, new and old, were extensive and almost all caused by what she was forced to do.

Of course, they also found in her home, underneath a floor board, everything they need to bust down the operation after their seventh search of her room.

That was when they, the FBI and NCIS decide she didn't need her name dragged threw mud, and gave her a, somewhat military and honorable, memorable.

Gibbs and Tony never really told them what her methods were that she used on Gibbs to explain the lack on brusing and clothes. They thought since Tony was the one beaten and bruised he would be naked.

They laughed about it, but that was it. After all, it still was an embarrasing topic for both of them.

Though, they never would admit it, but June did tell them something. They had a slight mutual attraction now. Seeing one naked and being screwed by a teen, had a slight change on the mind.

_Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
*Oh Daddy, oh* Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies_


End file.
